El Corazón Dorado: El Secreto de La Sailor Earth
by dinas'moon'E53
Summary: Cuando Sailor Galaxia Robo todas las semillas estelares de la vida láctea, no mintió y antes de ir tras la semilla de Darien tuvo que hacer 5 paradas más. Al final solo queda un grupo de cuatro chicos en busca de su señor y una chica sin la menor idea de que su vida dará un giro inesperado. Además, será que Serena y Darien rompieron?, las respuestas en la historia...
1. El Inicio: Parte1

Esta historia y personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la granciosa Naoko Takeuchi, que fue la creadora de ese gran mundo. si la hubiera escrito yo, no hubiera marado al Shitennou...

**_**

**POV: Serena**:

Como puedo hacer esto, - se decía Serena mientras caminaba hacia él departamento de Su Querido Darien, él hombre por el cual daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo repetía una y mil veces mientras se dirigía a tocar la puerta ...

-Como puedo decirle tales mentiras sin que me odie, cuando lo amo demasiado-

Es la razón por la cual se arriesgara a romperle su corazón, uno demasiado bondadoso para un hombre como él, en una época como está, digo que clase de hombre actual sacrifica algo que puede hacer que recuerde su pasado, pues él, solo Darien lo haría, y ni siquiera para en ese entonces ellos eran "algo", eran solo unos conocidos que siempre se cruzaban y aún así prefirió protegerla y claro revelando su identidad como el Héroe enmascarado del cual ella estaba enamorada, y él lo estaba de ella y aunque en un principio no lo soportaba, simplemente después de hacer aquel retrato con él lo empezó a ver de otra forma y no es que lo admita nunca, pero realmente si eran celos los que sentía Serena hacia Rei por salir con él, pero ahora no era él momento para estar pensando en celos, por que si de algo estaba segura Serena es que después de hablar con Darien, sabe que se separara de él para siempre.

Serena no tiene dudas que se está arriesgando con perderlo y que otra mujer se gané su corazón pero es un riesgo que está dispuesta a tener con tal de protegerlo, cuando todo acabe, esperara a que él no la odie o la aleje de él...

POV Darien:

Darien esperaba con ansias la llegada de su cabeza de chorlito, como él le seguía diciendo a su amada princesa, de SU Serena.

Es increíble, pero lo supo desde que la vio enfrente de la joyería de la mamá de Molly, él nunca había sido descortés, ni siquiera cuando creció rodeado de gente que solo lo quería por él dinero que sus padres le habían dejado al morir en ese trágico accidente donde él supo que había perdido algo de vital importancia, sus recuerdos y su ser... su alma.

Cuando despertó en él hospital no podía ni reconocerse él mismo, no sabia ni como se llamaba o reconocer su propio nombre al llamarlo algún medico o enfermera, él no entendía nada, y se sentía horrible al pensar que no sentía nada por aquellas personas a las que todo él mundo decía: era su única familia, no mentira, si sintió algo, pero nunca supo que era, pues él sabia que eran sus padres, que seguramente lo amaban como él seguramente igual, pero... él no podía en ese momento, era imposible no sentirse solo.

Cuando salio de aquel hospital su vida completa cambio, salían de la nada miles de albaceas que querían hacerce cargo de él con él único fin de quedarse con su herencia, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie a escepcion de él podía disponer de ese dinero y solo al ser mayor de edad, nadie quería una "carga" como muchas veces oyó decir, nadie quería perder tanto tiempo en juventud en un niño con problemas de identidad...

Aunque para él no fue sencillo, y estuvo de orfanato en orfanato, pudo conocer a algunos niños, cuatro, para ser específico que fueron muy importantes para él, cada uno mostraba algo que le hacia creer que aún su historia no estaba escrita, le daban algo de esperanzas para su futuro, y es cierto, aunque haya visto algo de su futuro con Serena en él futuro "Tokio de Crystal" él que aunque eso sea algo muy bello, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, nada esta escrito y fue muy bien demostrado en su pelea con Neherenia donde la existencia de su futura hija, Rini, estuvo en peligro, pero de todos modos si algún lunático le huera dicho que él era la reencarnación de un príncipe de la misma Tierra se hubiera reído en su cara o por lo menos esa era la mentalidad que él hubiera tenido si alguien se lo hubiera mostrado dos segundos antes de conocer a su muy querida cabeza de chorlito, digo el queria conocer su pasado, pero tampoco estaba tan loco para creer semejantes tonteria, es que cualquiera que conociera a Darien creería que la mujer ideal para él seria algo mas parecido a Rei, una chica muy linda y todo, pero su corazón siempre fue de Serena y aunque no tiene nada de malo Rei, vivir una vida sin su Serena seria un castigo que no quiere vivir, nuevamente, aún no puede creer que haya hecho esa tremenda estupidez, terminar con ella en ves de luchar, que idiota ha sido, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no puede cambiar él pasado,

Cuando conoció a Serena algo en ella le llamaba demasiado la atención, y no era él hecho de que ella fuera la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity, del reino de la luna y que fueran amantes en aquel pasado, simplemente verla poner sus mejillas de ese color rojo fue algo "tierno", quiere decir él jamas había sido así, pero no pudo evitarlo y hacerlo libremente con ella cada vez que se veían era algo que le levantaba él animo en sus días oscuros donde quería recordar su vida antes de ese accidente a los seis años, además de que Serena le daba los pretextos perfecto, digo, ¿quien no se enojaría si le avientan una bola de papel, o un zapato en la cabeza?, pues como sea, ella era su todo y ni él tiempo ha podido acabar con su amor...

Y hoy por fin eso seria un hecho...

Había citado a Serena a una cena para pedirle matrimonio oficialmente, no es que no lo huera hecho antes en el aeropuerto unos momentos antes de que él abordara ese avión hacia Estados Unidos, ese maldito avión, donde murió en manos de SAILOR Galaxia y donde le dio la oportunidad a Seiya Kou de estar cerca de su amada, pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo para que Serena no pensara que se olvidaría de ella, para que ella lo recordara a yel, tal vez esa siempre ha sido su temor, perder a Serena, por que ella enamoraria a cualquiera, ya ha tenido a varios chicos que pelearían por ella como él caso del príncipe Diamante, pero igual también lo hizo por amor claro; pero ahora lo hace porque ya no se puede imaginar una vida sin ella...

\- Serena ya ha tardado demasiado... incluso para ella es demasiado tarde...

Mientras tanto...

\- Darien espero que cuando todo esto acabe me sigas queriendo a tu lado... dice Serena a unos centímetros de tocar la puerta del departamento de Su amado Darien...

-Serena creía que algo te había pasado, estas bien?

\- Si yo bueno, mn mn mn, solo se me hizo algo tarde... Jejeje..

\- Bueno , me alegro de que ya estés aquí... Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte, yo... -decía Darien muy entusiasmado, pensaba Serena ..

\- Darien espera antes que nada te tengo que decir algo...

-Bien tu primero entonces, Sea lo que sea nada podrá arruinarme esta noche..

\- pero primero tú, se ve que estas muy entusiasmado..

\- Bueno lo que te diré lo merece, y bueno pero antes que que nada entra princesa.

\- Si por su puesto, jejeje;

\- Yo... Darien.. esto es bellísimo ... ¿que celebramos?. - Pero qué será lo que Darién Está celebrando qué fecha se me ha olvidado Dios yo y esta memoria vaya Espero que no sea muy importante porque sí lo es con la noticia que le voy a dar le voy a terminar romper su frágil corazón...

\- No te asustes princesa - Princesa ese apodo lo eligió después de saber toda la verdad de saber quién es en realidad, ambos príncipes, es mas bien un modo cariñoso para usarlo en público solamente o cuando se trata de algo serio como ahora, cuando están a solas le dice cabeza de chorlito...

\- Bien se que ya te había hecho esta pregunta, pero ahora lo hare formal - dios si es lo que creo que es... pensaba Serena...

\- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Darien yo...

\- ¿Que sucede?, porque lloras, -Darien no entiende nada, pensaba que Serena estaría feliz con esta noticia, pero sus lágrimas dicen otra cosa, Espero que no sea lo que creo que es...

\- Darien lo siento, en verdad que si, no sabes cuanto, pero la respuesta es No...

Y entonces su corazón dorado se rompió en dos todo lo que temía se ha hecho realidad, Serena le ha dicho no a casarse con él

¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?...

**Continuará**...

**_**

**ok, esta historia es de Sailor Moon una de mis series favoritas y de la cuál hania iniciado esxribir hace unos años en Wattpad, pero como sabran jamas acabé, apesar de eso, tengo unos 9 o 10 capítulos ya listos, solo los corregiré, ya que tienen mala ortografía, .. espero les guste**


	2. El Principio: Naoko Una Nueva Inicio

El principio: Naoko "Un Nuevo Inicio"

Y entonces todo él mundo de Darien Chiba se derrumba...

Pero para llegar hasta esta parte hay que iniciar desde él principio...

Ya habia pasado poco mas de un año desde la dura batalla de las Sailors contra Sailor Galaxia; donde parte de la historia de cuatro jóvenes y una chica, por fin despertarian y recordarían parte de sus vidas como guerreros y protectores de una antigua Tierra...

Pero en él presente una chica alta, de cabello negro como azabache y ojos color ámbar claro, y tes blanca caminaba felizmente hacia su "casa", ella no le podía decir casa, hogar, o cualquier otra forma cálida a ese lugar, por que ella sabia muy en él fondo que no lo era, hace tiempo que lo sabe desde ese día donde parecía estar en una pesadilla, aun la puede recordar;

\--FLASHBACK--

Primero ella estaba sentada en la banca de un parque leyendo uno de sus múltiples libros de aventuras y romances, cuando de repente aparece una mujer disfrazada toda de dorado y le pide, no, le exige que le entregue su semilla estelar, esta no entiende, creé que se trata de una muy mala pasada de sus compañeros, pero no, esta mujer que se hace llamar Sailor Galaxia, la más fuerte de todas, une sus muñequeras y de ahí sale un extraño brillo, no, eran más bien como rayos que la atraviesan en dos y saca su semilla... Lo único que alcanza a decir antes de dejar de existir es: -porqué?,

a lo que Galaxia contesta;

\- porque mi objetivo es recolectar todas las semillas estelares de toda SAILOR GUARDIAN y tu brillo al ser no solo de la protectora de este planeta sino también "La Princesa", hace que él brillo de esta semilla sea no solo espectacular sino que muy fuerte, pero no él suficiente como para vencerme, ajajajaja... - se ríe Galaxia al ver como poco a poco esa mocosa de va desvaneciendo.

Cuando detecta él brillo de otra semilla estelar bastante cerca... - Ahora iré tras de ti príncipe, - murmura antes de salir despegada hacia él cielo y ver un avión sobrevolando cerca...

Es entonces cuando una imagen algo borrosa aparece y desvanecerse con horror...

\- Endymion, hermano, perdoname, perdoname por no recordarte, perdonadme... - dice y después ya no recuerda nada...

Todo es oscuro, y bastante confuso pues, luego simplemente puede ver la silueta de varias chicas rodeando a una diciéndole que ella no esta sola y se pone a llorar porque esa chica mira a un hombre hablándole y directamente ir abrazándole, cuando ella esta a pundo de ir a ese reencuentro, regresa al parque donde estaba sentada en primer lugar y se levanta con la extraña sensación de que todo eso no era un sueño...

\--FIN FLASHBACK--

Entonces entra a la casa escuchando a su "tutora" gritarle, otra ves para variar:

\- ¡Naoko! Otra ves llegando tarde, pero que muchachita, mas irresponsable, es por eso que me alegro de que por fin te hayas conseguido un empleo y un lugar donde molestar, - dice con tanta amargura una mujer te a diferencia de Naoko es mas baja, regordeta y con kilos de maquillaje encima, como queriendo esconder el paso del tiempo...

Naoko sabe que su tutora nunca la ha querido...

Naoko era una chica alta, y de tes blanca ojos claros de un color ámbar con una mezcla de azul bastante extraño y muy lindo, pues cuando alguien dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma no miente, y los ojos de aquella joven no solo muestran un brillo de juventud, sino que también transmiten paz, tranquilidad, sabiduría, y mucho mas... Era un misterio o eso se preguntaría cualquier extraño quien la viera. Mientras que las personas con las que vivia eran mas bajos, de tes morena oscura, ojos de color negro y marrón, nada que ver con ella, despues de todo solo era una recogida.

Pero aun así esa no es forma de tratarla, ella es una princesa le debe..., espera que? Un momento princesa, de donde demonios saco esa ridícula idea, leer tanto ya le estaba afectando.

Siempre muestran a estas mujeres como niñas débiles donde ocupan de un hombre... Y ella jamás a ocupado de uno, nisiquiera su tutora, a excepción de sus hijos, pero aun así, eso de seguro se ha de tratar por él hecho de que al fin se va a mudar y ya no ocupara de ella, y de esas incansables pesadillas o eran sueños? Difícil de saber porque al principio eran unas horribles imágenes de guerras sangrientas y luego, luego simplemente se soñaba ella con un precioso vestido dentro de un palacio de ensueños, y a unos seis chicos todos muy guapos, pero no los miraba con ojos de "amor", o por lo menos la clase de amor de una adolescente, sino de admiracion de una chica a sus hermanos mayores, raro en ella porque lo mas parecido a hermanos que ha tenido es a unos niñatos de prepa que la miraban como su sirvienta o como arrimada..

\- Bueno Señora - le encantaba hacer enojar a esa mujer. - no te preocupes solo queda recojer una caja y me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre..

\- Mira ya no voy a discutir solo celebrare, así te ahorre todo él esfuerzo y ya te baje tus mugreros, están bajo la escalera, recojeras y no vuelvas...

Naoko la ignora y va directo hacia ese lugar y al salir solo le puede agradecer a dios por haber conocido a Inazuky y hacerse amiga de ella y de su hermano, por que gracias a ella le ha conseguido ese trabajo en la cafetería del Crown...

Ahora se ha mudado con ella para así las dos poder pagar él alquiler del lugar, porque solo así podría salirse de ese manicomio, pero como sea...

\- Bueno al fin he llegado, mi nueva vida comienza aquí... - dice la chica, sin saber que aun le falta una larga batalla con su pasado, su presente y su futuro...

**_CONTINUARÁ_**...


	3. Reencuentro

Los personajes de Sailor MOON no me pertenecen, sino a la fabulosa Naoko Takeushi.

Después de pasar casi toda una vida llena de malas experiencias, al fin encontré lo que tanto anhelaba, una familia, pero ¿que tanto he tenido que sufrir para poder estar nuevamente todos juntos?;

Yo aun no lo entiendo, comprendo que él destino tiene una forma muy cruel de juntar a la gente, con Serena no fue la excepción, pero con Naoko...?

Con su hermana...

Todo comienza cuando Serena me terminara...

\--FLASHBACK--

¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Darien yo...

\- ¿Que sucede?, porque lloras, -Darien no entiende nada, pensaba que Serena estaría feliz con esta noticia, pero sus lágrimas dicen otra cosa, Espero que no sea lo que creo que es...

\- Darien lo siento, en verdad que si, no sabes cuanto, pero la respuesta es No...

\--FIN FLASHBACK--

Fue cuando decidí huir, que mas que la verdad, decidí irme pues todo me recordaba a mi Serena, aunque esta no lo quiera aceptar..., ella seguía siendo mia, como él seria todo para ella, hasta que ella se diera cuenta que separarse de mi es un claro error, así que cuando me ofrecieron nuevamente aquélla beca...

No lo pensé mucho, era una oportunidad que perdí y que llego en un mejor momento que él anterior, quizá lo que ocupaba Serena, era algo de tiempo, no precisamente porque no creyera que él amor de ambos se haya acabado, no, sino que cuando Serena se fue, se vio así mismo 3 años atrás, cuando tuvo que terminar con ella por esas terribles pesadillas, ahora su mirada es algo tan similar a la que tuvo él en aquella época que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que Serena le dijo... Pero que él no peleará para que ella no se fuera no significaba que se rindiria tan fácil...

Ahora ya paso él tiempo, y lo que menos pensé fue en que después sucedería e instalarse en su habitación, en la que la universidad le ofreció para hospedarse, fue algo que no se esperaba...

\--FLASHBACH--

\- Hola, siento la demora, pero él trafico es terrible y... -Ustedes- susurro...-

\- Darien Chiba, te presento a tus compañeros, la universidad pensó que la mejor forma de que te pongas al corriente con las clases es que por él momento tengas un grupo de personas que te den la información de estas semanas atrasadas que tienes, lamento que no podamos ayudarle más, pero esperemos que con sus nuevos compañeros, pueda estar mas al corriente, - Dice la directora, de la escuela, y yo sin creer lo que mis ojos ven...

-Ahora se los presento:

Kazuo Sato... - Es un hombre mas alto que él, de cabello blanco y largo, ojos de entre grises y plateados, piel moreno claro, que daba a un aire muy parecido a Kunzite... -Él es él presidente de la clase de asociación de alumnos, uno de los mejores y tiene solo 3 años mas que usted..

-A la derecha se encuentra *Zackarias Shimizu... - Un joven de cabello rubio con tonos oscuros, rizado y agarrado en una coleta, de ojos verdes, alto, pero no mas que yo, de piel blanca, con parecido a Zoisite, pero con menos rasgos femeninos que en él pasado...

\- Él es mas joven con 2 años menos que usted, y es él presidente de las clases de Matemáticas avanzadas y de las clases de ciencias, es él mas inteligente..

-Luego esta él joven

Neil Kimura...- Alto de cabello castaño rojizo, mas alto que yo, de ojos castaños, piel moreno claro, sin duda parecido a Nephrite...

\- Él joven Kimura es él presidente de las actividades para-escolares como cocina, jardinería y astronomía y la astrología... Un chico bastante educado...

-Y por último...

-*Jeydon yamamoto, pero dime Jed, un placer conocerte y soy él presidente de las clases de música, y a todo lo que a arte se refiere...- interrumpe él ultimo de los los chicos, de tes blanca, cabellos rubio y corto, un poco mas bajo que yo y sin duda sus ojos azules, no eran de ese azul hielo, no los de él eran de un azul claro color cielo que eran sin dudar ni un poco del último del Shitennou, esos ojos son de Jadeite...

-Joven Yamamoto... -dice con tono frío y calma a la vez la directora... Pero -NO ME INTERRUMPA!!!!! -grita de una forma que asustaría a cualquiera, pero al parecer ellos cuatro ni se inmutaron, parece ser que ya están acostumbrados a ello...

\- Lo siento, pero si lo que quiere es que nos llevemos bien o que por lo menos nos toleremos que mejor que nosotros mismos para presentarnos... Concluye, y al parecer todos concuerdan con él... Y parece que quiere decir otra cosa cuando...

-Bueno, entonces los dejo, parece que se llevaran bien, y por cierto Darien Chiba es uno de los mejores estudiantes proveniente de La ciudad de Tokio, Japón, así que seguramente debe de venir cansado de su viaje, en otras palabras, por hoy tendrán él día libre pis ustedes cuatro se encargaran emosttales no solo la escuela sino, también todo de las clases cursantes, carreras, y todo lo ACADEMICO, me han escuchado... -Dice la directora, con un tono cómico...,

-bueno los dejo...

-Yo... -No sabia que decir.. Y entonces ellos me volvieron a sorprender...

-Valla.. Mucho sin vernos... PRÍNCIPE...

Eso fue algo muy raro, no porque en él pasado ellos fueran mis enemigos, sino que yo no los veía así, no, los veía, como mis hermanos durante el Milenio de Plata...

Cuando los vi siendo derrotados, creí que jamás los vería como realmente eran...

Como aquellos que siempre me apoyaban, sin importar que me equivocará...

Además me llamaron príncipe y a mi JAMÁS me ha gustado ese título, simplemente porque la gente me trataba distinto, hasta que ellos llegaron a mi vida y me trataban como cualquier persona, claro solo en privado, pues de hacerlo frente a los reyes o alguien mas los hubieran sustituido por otros...

Ahora no se que pensar o decir...

**_Continuará_...**

**_**

Ok para empezar, gracias por leer la historia, y segundo, va estar un poco revuelta hasta que Darien, Serena regresen y estos conozcan a Naoko...

Aunque para ser clara él encuentro con Serena sera algo divertido...


	4. Pesadilla: La Misión Secreta de Serena

**_Un año antes...**

Para Serena Tsukino todo era ya perfecto, hacía poco de un mes que habían derrotado a Sailor Cosmos y la entidad maligna llamada Caos, sus amigas y ella ya eran libres de sus vidas sin el temor de cambiar el futuro, ya no se convertían en Sailor Guardian's, más bien ya no había una necesidad o propósito, ella y sus amigas estaban ya en el último año de la Preparatoria, unas con mejores notas que otras (Ami) (Sailor Mercury) y a ella no le iba tan mal.

Pero lo más importante su relación con Darien iba mejor que nunca, estaban todo el tiempo juntos, ya sea saliendo en citas o este ayudándola a estudiar (Papá Kenji) le daba permiso la relación con Darien siempre y cuando no reprobara mas, pensando que siendo ella una cabeza de Chorrito reprobara, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y gracias a Darien, logró aprobar cada materia con calificaciones decentes, (el amor hace milagros, pero tampoco hay que exagerar).

Serena sabía que pronto Darien le pediría matrimonio, pues fuentes cercanas (Molly) le comento por error que él había pasado por ahí y tardó bastante, incluso su madre, que fue quien lo atendió y tuvo que mostrarle la colección privada y más cara, porque ningún anillo le convencía al 100%.

La razón de ir a comprar el anillo en la joyería de la madre de Molly, fue porque allí se conocieron o reencontraron, como sea el caso, Darien siempre de alguna forma era romántico sin necesidad de palabras sus actos hablaban más.

De eso había pasado ya un par de días... Así que solo tocaba esperar y hacerse la sorprendida...

Poco sabía Serena que esa noche que...

_"Los Sueños se pueden convertir en Pesadillas"..._

_Esa noche no fue la mejor, inicio como siempre, ella casándose con Darien y luego ocurría lo malo, pues cuando iban a darse un beso una luz cegadora se lo impedía y después despertaba_

_Llevaba tres días sin poder dormir del todo bien, y lo disimulaba bastante, ya que nadie se daba cuenta, fue en el cuarto día que el mensaje llegó..._

_"Princesa Serenity, sé que tú aún no me conoces o más bien recuerdes, pero hay una misión que debes cumplir antes de que tú y Endymion cumplan con su destino de estar juntos por la eternidad"_

_\- A que te refieres quien eres? - pregunta Serena a la voz misteriosa_

_"Lo siento aún no es él momento, mi identidad la sabrás en su debido tiempo, aún así necesito de ti, de tu ayuda, pues eres en la única a la cual confiaría está misión"_

_\- Bueno, digamos que te creo, que clase de misión es? - Serena exclama ya más confiada, pues algo en la voz le dice que puede confiar e incluso empatizar con ella_

_"Sabía que lo entenderías""_

_La misión no es fácil y jugará con los corazones de ambos, sé que dolerá y sé que lloraran ambos, Pero Princesa Serenity, no Serena Tsukino, todo tiene su fin, su propósito, te pido no te suplicó,_

_Termina con tu relación con él Príncipe Endymion"_

_\- Pero qué, - Serena ya iba a reclamar, cuando la voz continuo_

_"No pienses mal de mi, Endymion tiene una misión que cumplir antes de tomar su trono como legítimo y futuro Rey de este planeta, pero está atado a ti. En este momento, él ocupa alejarse, no digo que sea eterno su separación, será temporal, lo prometo"_

_\- Pero no comprendo, como que misión que ocurre realmente - Serena aún no entendía del todo la situación_

_"Princesa, usted tiene a sus Sailor Guardian's, pero que tiene él?"_

_"Los planetas del sistema solar tienen a su Sailor Guardian y este planeta que tiene?"_

_"Esas preguntas solo las responderá el tiempo, pero será el corazón del príncipe y su hermandad las que lo ayudarán"_

_\- Yo... Él sufrirá?_

_"Sí"_

_\- Pero.. yo...-_

_"Princesa es algo que Endymion tiene que hacer, y si no lo hace ahora... Digamos que las cosas no saldran bien"_

_\- De acuerdo lo haré.. le romperé el corazón al hombre que amo, solo si es por su bien...-_

Serena despierta y sabe que cuando regrese hoy a casa todo será horrible...

**CONTINUARÁ**...

**ok, SPOILER**

**título del capítulo en otro, espero que guste lo que escribí...**

**lo siento, y pues, es una suerte que haya acabado con este capítulo hoy**

**Lo dedico el capítulo a **eri.sau.ia**, quien ha sido la que me inspiro este capítulo bonus? porque en la historia que escribí originalmente no había una razón concreta del porque Serena termino con Darien, pero cuando leí su review, me inspire y pase la tarde tratando de encontrar una razón válida y pum! me video la lógica de la serie en la cabeza.**

**disculpa que sea corto el capítulo, pero estoy aún en el trabajo y es donde me llegó la inspiración... espero te guste...**

**Gracias por leerme y en serio agradezco que me lees, cof, cof (**eri.sau.ia**) porque pensé que no gustaba la historia, y pues los reviews, que son pocos, me pusieron de buenas... de corazón gracias!!!️️️**


	5. Desarrollo de la Historia

\- Bueno al fin he llegado, mi nueva vida comienza aquí... - dice la chica, sin saber que aun le falta una larga batalla con su pasado, su presente y su futuro...

-¡Naoko!, -grita a lo lejos Inazuky

_**Inazuky...** la conocí en América, cuando vivía allí, soy nacida en Japón, pero por lo poco que me han dicho (tengo algunos problemas el recordar mi infancia después del accidente dondé mi familia murió) y como fui la única sobreviviente, me llevaron a varios orfanatos, al final una familia Americana me adoptó, solo para que al tiempo también me abandonaran, pues se divorciaron y me quede en sola nuevamente, me crie en casas de acojia y mi última **"familia"** solo querian mas dinero.__Como pude, estudie y trate de salir de esa casa, hasta tener un empleo.__Mis esfuerzos dieron frutos y logré tener beca en una prestigiosa Preparatoria donde Inazuky estaba de intercambio, ella es de origen Japonés y como era de esperar conectamos al instante, ella me hablo y explicó todo lo que se tenia que saber sobre Japón y después de enterarse de mi "situación" me ofrecio ir con ella y su hermano a conocer el sitio, claro que primero dije fue que lo pensaria y luego contestaria el ofrecimiento, entre a casa y me regrese.__Ya era mi último año de prepa y decidi quedarme en Japón, Inazuki se quedo el tiempo necesario para ayudarme con los papeleos y demás, después regreso a su casa en Japón para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos pendientes (ella también quieria independencia).__Ella también a tenido sus problemas, pero aún asi me ayudado, la verdad es que Inazuky, ha sido mi única amiga, la única que me ha ayudado... y se ha tomado tantas molestias conmigo...__Ha estado ocupada y aún así..._**_Vino Por Mi ..._**

-¡Aquí!, gritó

-Me alegro de que no te perdieras -Inazuky ayudándome con una caja

-Si bueno no negare que por poco lo hacia, pero ya sabes "_preguntando se llega a Roma"_, digo con un tono cómico,

-jejejee, bueno como sea me alegró de que hayas llegado, te ayudo a desempacar, y luego vamos a la cafetería para que veas más o menos como se llena de gente y el ambiente que tiene...- dice Inazuky con alegría

-Bien, pero primero, ¿cual es él departamento?

-oh, cierto lo siento, perdón soy un poco olvidadiza, -dice con mucha gracia, es todo una caso, pero la amo, es como una hermana para mi.

-Pues si no lo fueras no serías la amiga que tanto quiero...

Al llegar al departamento miró lo increíble que es... Miro cada habitación, y me pregunta cual será mi habitación..

-Bueno elige tu habitación. -dice Inazuky con mucha naturalidad...

\- Bien, pero ya has elegido él tuyo le preguntó

-No, de hecho quiero que **TÚ** eligas primero, -me dice remarcando bastante él **Tú**..

-Pero, qué, no, prefiero que lo hagas tu, tu elegiste él departamento y... -y como es de esperarse Inazuky no me dejo terminar mis argumentos..

-Y nada tu también lo vas a pagar, no va hacer de a gratis, y como sea todas las habitaciones son iguales, con baño y...

-Esta bien, tu ganas, tienes razón, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a elegir.. -digo con pena, pues mi "familia" nunca me tomaban en cuenta y eso lo sabía muy bien Inazuky...

-Bien elige tu recámara... -lo dice muy alegre

Entonces me fui a recorrer él departamento y mire las habitaciones, y era cierto todas eran iguales, pero la última, era espectacular pues tenía una gran vista...

La elegí e Inazuky se hecho a reír, porque decía que era precisamente por esa vista que escogio ese departamento, por que sabia que yo lo querria.. Y puede que sea verdad, pero esa vista.. Era muy impresionante, era como si fuera la princesa del mundo...

ring... ring... ring...

Suena él teléfono e Inazuky lo contesta..

-si...

-aja, yo le digo

-no te preocupes,

En serio

Bay

Entonces Inazuky cuelga

-Cambio de planes... Me acaba de llamar mi hermano y me dice que valla al aeropuerto a recoger a un amigo, se que vinimos precisamente de allá, pero, sé que estas cansada y..

\- Inazuky, no hay problema, te acompaño y de ahí nos vamos a la cafetería. - Le digo para que no se mortifique.

\- Si... ese es el detalle, yo no puedo ir al aeropuerto, le tengo que hacer la bienvenida sorpresa y pues... -me dice muy apurada y preocupada

\- No te preocupes, yo voy por él, solo dime su nombre y como es... - le digo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que ellos y digo ellos, por que (Andrew, él hermano de Inazuky,) también me ha ayudado mucho...

-Bien me alegro, bueno será muy fácil de reconocer, Darien, es un chico, alto, de cabello color negro azabache, ojos con un azul tan magnético, además de ser muy guapo..

-Bueno supongo que debe de serlo, pero ocupo una foto... -Le digo a Inazuky pues con esa descripción, solo me ayuda él nombre..

-Ah, bien, pues creo que aquí debe de venir una... -dice buscando en sus cajas..

-Tienes fotos de él? -le digo algo divertida

-bueno lo que pasa, es que Darien fue, o es, aún no me queda muy claro eso, novio de otra amiga mía y de Andrew, Serena, y pues lo que en verdad queremos es que los dos regresen y...

Y así Inazuky empezó a contar toda la historia de como ese par de tórtolos se conocieron y de como Darien se tuvo que ir porque Serena termino con él después de 3 años de noviazgo, pero lo que en verdad nadie entendió es que Serena no dio ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido, y Darien igual, al parecer.

Darien sólo a regresando por Serena, pues la sigue amando y desea estar con ella.

En verdad su historia me encantó, pues por lo que cuenta Inazuky cuando se conocieron ellos se odiaban, y siempre se peleaban y bueno era algo raro en ambos, Darien era un chico bastante reservado y serio, y Serena,.. Pues Serena simplemente era incapaz de ser grocera con nadie...

Y cuando los dos se hicieron novios, no les sorprendió mucho, y ahora todos quieren que estén nuevamente juntos.

No los conoce, pero por su historia, parece que se aman mucho, solo por la foto que Inazuky le muestra...

**_Darien_**..

El rostro del chico le es familiar, pero no sabe de dónde

\- Ok, creo que con esto bastará

\- De acuerdo, solo que además de Darien, tambien serán otros cuatro chicos, no los conozco personalmente, pero Andrew me ha hablado de ellos (entre tú y yo creo que son celos de mejor amigo, porque ahora Darien pasa mas tiempo con ellos que con él, jajaja)

\- Esta bien, creo que puedo llegar al aeropuerto sin ningún tipo de contratiempo...

\- Cualquier duda, sabes mi teléfono

\- Si Mamá - Inazuky era un amor por preocuparse por mi así

-Bien me voy descansa un poco, su avión aterriza en media 2hr...

**_Continuará..._****_Woow!!! creo que es el capítulo más largo_****_lo he modificado bastante a comparación a su versión beta de Wattpad, y creo que es mucho mejor, la historia en lo personal a evolucionado, la idea es la misma, pero estaba estancada?_****_no sabia bien a donde queria llegar con esto, pero de un momento a otro, toda la idea que tenia en un principio mejoro._****_Asi que simplemente voy a tomar los pocos capítulos que tenía tomare lo que convenga para la historia y de ahí ire hasta a ver dónde llegó..._****_La idea que tengo es mas grande, y esperó les guste, esperaré con ansias sus reviews (si es que hay) y las ideas que puedan ustedes darme, como dije la historia y trama estan en mi cabeza asi quw puede que tarde mas de lo debido, pero espeeo que la espera valga la pena..._**


	6. Será? El Shitennou Revive

**FlashBack**

-Yo...

-Jejeje, no le hagas caso al tonto de Jed, solo le gusta molestar a los nuevos. - dice Neil con mucha gracia mientras aparta a Jed de forma graciosa...

-Ok - No sé que ocurre así que sólo seguire el juego, por lo pronto tratare de ver que ocurre aqui. -Pues me llamo Darien como ya les han mencionado y pues me sera un placer convivir con ustedes cuatro...

-Ya no te pongas tan... Serio, y deja las formalidades para los maestros, aquí estas con amigos y aquí entre nosotros se me es muy aburrido tener que actuar así contigo, así que, pues... -Dice Zoisite

Me quedo mirando a los cuatro y por sus expresiones pareciera que mi cara no dice mas que "en donde demonios me he metido", pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, o eso creo.

-Pues Darien, bienvenido a la guarida, y ahora si nos presentamos - Jed, simplemente no deja de ser él...

-Él insufrible rubio de cabello corto y ojos azul claro es Jeydon Yamamoto, mejor conocido como él molesto de Jed..

-Él enojon de cara larga y cabello canoso

-Oye, - reclama Kazu, mientras le arroja una revista a Zack

-...es Kazuo Sato, pero dile Kazu... -prosigue Zoisite o Zack, sin tomarle mucha importancia y esquivando con elegancia la revista y diendo esta directo a Neil

-Él castaño, alto de buenas costumbres es Neil Kimura, pero dile... Neil, si lo sé, él no cambia mucho, así que es algo aburrido, pero mas divertido que Kazu,-dice muy divertido y viendo como este le lanza nuevamente la revista a Kazu y solo le atina a darle a un vaso de agua de la mesa de estar...

-ah y tu servidor se llama Zackarias Shimizu... Y soy

-él mas aburrido..

-él nerd

-Que no es él mas molesto?

-oigan, oigan, porque la violencia.. -dicen todos echándose encima de él mientras empiezan a hacerle cosquillas...

-Jajaja -solo me puedo reír por la escena

-bien de acuerdo, lo siento es solo que, me dan mucha risa, definitivamente nos llevaremos bien -Les digo después de dejarlos e ir a sentarme en el sofá

-Bueno y que me dices que haces Darien... Que hacías en Japón.. -me cuestiona Zack

-Pues estudiar, supongo...

-No a lo que se refiere Zack, es si tienes o tenías novia y... -Neil se calla al ver mi rostro sombrío

-Pues tenía una novia, se llama Serena, pero ella decidió terminar conmigo...

-Bueno no tienes que hablar de eso sino quieres, hay Muchas chicas muy lindas aquí en América, quizás una de ellas...

-No!!! -dije molesto...

-Nunca ninguna otra mujer podría ocupar él lugar de Serena De Mi Serena...

-perdón, -dije al darme cuenta que había levantado la voz con ellos...

-no descuida, fui, bueno soy algo, no bastante imprudente, y me disculpo..

-No yo, es solo que aún no sé porque Serena término conmigo, yo la amo, y se que ella a mi, porque de haber sido lo contrario me hubiera visto a los ojos, la conozno mejor de lo que ella misma cree y sé que algo ocurrió, no diré que esa fue la razón principal por la que estoy aquí, pero sé que ella aún me ama... -digo sin ninguna duda en mi voz, con mucha seriedad y sobretodo confianza en lo que digo, no se si para que ellos me crean o me lo trate de creer yo mismo...

-Bueno, entonces este año se te hará una verdadera tortura... -dice Kazu..

-Cierto, ademas las chicas aquí no creo que tengan tiempo de escuchar todo ese parloteo...

-oye eso no es ningún...

-Es que aqui las mujeres primero se te echan encima y luego preguntan si tienes novia..., así que acostumbraté...

Así termino la conversación, y como esa hubo muchas, pues tenían razón aquí las chicas me perseguian y aunque eran muy lindas, ninguna como mi cabeza de chorlito...

**Fin Flashback**

De eso ya mucho tiempo...

Ahora ellos se habían vuelto mis "amigos" y lo digo entre comillas, me di cuenta con el paso de los días que ellos realmente no recordaban nada del Milenio de Plata o del tiempo en que habían reencarnado y tratado de matarme a mi y a las Sailor's en compañia de la "Bruja", sentia que si les hubiera dicho, tratarian de hacer cualquier cosa por

1- Tratar de compensar eso

2- (y ceeo que lo más lógico), ir en busca de las Sailor y buscar su perdón

3- y la que en verdad me preocupaba, era que trataran ellos mismos en auto-castigarse y alejarse tanto de mi como de sus amantes

No es que no hubiera bastante hermandad entre nosotros, al contrario, se podría decir que establs recuperando el tiempo robado.

El hecho de acultarles esto me incomodaba bastante, en un principio estube a punto de decirles todo pero me contuve, no sé cómo lo hice pero así sucedió.

Quizás me di cuenta de qué Si les decía la verdad ellos perderían la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal; una que yo quise tener pero en fin, la cuestión es que ya no hay razón para decirles la verdad pues ya no hay enemigos aquí, ya no hay a quién enfrentarse quizás sea lo mejor, pero aún tengo esa espinita clavada en mi corazón, mentirles cuando ellos se han portado como mis verdaderos hermanos, sin que ellos sepan aquello que nos relaciona me dejan con una gran duda, Pero es lo mejor para todos al fin y acabo pronto me tendré que ir y de regresar a Tokio, a Japón, al Distrito 10, cerca de ella, cerca de mi cabeza de chorlito, de mi corazón, de mi amada, Serena.

Tal vez estoy cometiendo un error, pero ellos ya tienen sus vidas trazadas...

No me quiero alejar de ellos, él unico que sabe sobre los chicos es Artemis, de hecho es con quien sé y me entero de la vida de Serena.

Me a aconsejado que hable con la verdad, que ellos entenderán, y sabran entender lalas razones, en algún momento ellos recuperaran sus memorias como yo lo hice y ellos se sentiran traicionados.

Quizás logré hacerlo cuando encuentre el valor de hacerlo.

-Hoy por fin he terminado mis estudios en América, y él día ha llegado, regresare a Tokio y...

-Darien, con quien hablas?. -dice Jed entrando al baño mirándose en él espejo, en realidad nuestra confianza es tanta que no me molesta, de haber sido cualquier otro fuera de ellos cuatro, me hubiera molestado, pero es Jed, así que solo atino a decir...

-Nada, solo ensayo...

-Bueno "Sr. Nada" mientras tu haces "nada" yo voy a lavarme los dientes...

-Que acaso tu no tienes baño propio.. -le digo en tono de broma...

-Sip, pero me gusta mas él tuyo...

-No lo que te gusta mas es molestar, o es que acaso se te volvió a perder tu llave.. -le digo para molestar..

-Oye!!, yo no molesto.

-Si tu dices..

...-Es solo que me gusta mas tu baño y... Si se me perdió nuevamente mi llave - En serio extrañare las ocurrencias de Jed

-Quizá ocupe una novia psíquica que sepa buscar o encontrar cosas, porque él día que nos casemos se me va a perder él anillo de bodas... -dice con naturalidad, pero de lo que no se a dado cuenta es que de decirles la verdad ellos buscarían a sus amadas, a las Sailor's y tendrían una oportunidad de amar así como yo la tuve... Pero aún sigo con ese dilema, y de decirle a Jed, él estaría con Rei, la Guardian del fuego y la pasión...

-Bueno, quien sabe, puede que algún día la encuentres...

Después de estar ya bañado y vestido boy en dirección a mis clases, aunque estas sean las últimas

-Darien me es increíble que ya haya pasado un año desde que llegaste aquí..

-Si igual para mi, y desgraciadamente ya pronto me tendré que ir..

-No tienes porque, sé que la razón por la que viniste fue por la beca, pero tus notas son muy buenas, casi como las del Nerd de Zack, así que yo diria que la Universidad te ofrecerá que te quedes...

-Gracias Jed, de verdad, pero..

-Quieres regresar por ella.. -me interrumpe Kazu..

-Sí, quiero volver a verla, aunque no este con ella más... Solo quiero estar cerca.. En verdad me divertí mucho y su compañía hizo que no pensara tanto en Serena, pero la verdad es que...

-La extrañas, no es así... -ahora es él turno de Neil de intervenir..

-Así es..

-Entonces te extrañaremos.. -dice Zack

-Bueno yo... -Estaba apuntó de decirles que vinieran conmigo, pues ellos se volvieron muy unidos a mi, cuando...

-Estaremos bien, aunque no podremos decir lo mismo de Jed, -bromea Neil,

-Bueno entonces me adelantare, tengo que hacer algo antes, ya estoy a la mitad del campus cuando recuerdo que se me olvidó darle a Jed su copia de la llave para su habitación, después de 10 copias perdidas, todos optamos por tener varias más de emergencia

-Al fin los he vuelto a encontrar, jajaja que tontas de esas niñitas estúpidas de creer que ustedes podrían tener otra oportunidad, y mats la del crédulo de Endymion de otorgarles una vida normal, ustedes no pueden tener una sin que yo se las quite primero, jajajaja...

Esa risa, yo la reconozco, pero eso es imposible, estoy en un verdadero Shock, por que estoy viendo una de mis peores pesadillas tomando vida enfrente de mis ojos.

Beryl, aquella bruja que destrozó todo El Mileno De Plata, y parte de mi reino, que puso encontra a mis queridos hermanos, que mató a Endymion y Serenity, que volvió a esta época y trató de ejecutar nuevamente su plan, apoderándose otra ves de mis amigos

Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores es que ahora estoy aquí con ellos con mis memorias y los defenderé y protegeré.

Beryl tiene sujetos a los chicos con aparentemente cuatro lazos, y ellos estan siendo torturados, y aparentemente desmayandose, veo como esta por irse con ellos, pero para eso yo ya estoy transformado en Tuxedo Mask y voy en su ayuda...

-Beryl no creas que ahora te saldrás con la tuya, ahora yo él gran Tuxedo Mask no te lo permitiré... -digo mientras lanzo mi regular rosa roja hacia esos lazos rompiéndolos y liberándolos...

-Tú... -Dice Beryl...

-Parece que me has reconocido Beryl... -digo con mucho enfado

-Endymion, eres un tonto, ahora que están los cinco juntos los voy a controlar y después tu seras mio, jajajajaja, -dice Beryl y en realidad, me puso algo incomodo al decir eso último, no me quiero imaginar todas esas escenas perturbadoras de Beryl y yo siendo algo así como su esclavo sexual, de solo pensarlo quiero vomitar..

-Te equivocas, pero ya saben lo que dicen, soñar no cuesta nada...

-Si, bueno cuando estés bajo mi control te quitaré esa forma de ser...

-Quisiera ver eso...

Entonces un gran rayo de oscuridad lanza Beryl y yo, pues digamos que este año descubrí algo mas que a mis antiguos Guardianes...

Y por él momento logro hacer retroceder a Beryl y dejarla algo lastimada, lo suficiente para que desapareciera, por el momento...

Veo a los chicos que están despertando y lo que viene puede que ya me lo haya esperado.

\- Esperó que tu excusa para dejarnos aparte sea bastante buena Endymion - dice un Kunzite bastante calmado, y eso simplemente significa que está bastante molesto conmigo.

**_Continuará..._**

**Espero que siga gustando la historia...**


	7. Discusiones, Disculpas, y Noticias

**He vuelto!!!!**

**Y un nuevo capítulo**

**es corto, pero espero les guste...**

-En serio no van ni dirigirme la mirada ya les he explicado como estuvieron las cosas..

Ha pasado 1hr. desde que Beryl los ataco y desde que logré que evitará que los volviera a lavar él cerebro se han enojado conmigo, porque?, se preguntaran, bueno ellos se sienten "algo" indignados porque no les dije quienes eran o son, depende de como lo vean, y lo peor y gracias a la grandiosa mente de Jed, me han puesto la ley del hielo..; de hecho me sorprende que los chicos le siguieran él juego, pero claro olvide que ellos ya no son los mismos que eran durante él Milenio De Plata... Eso es algo bueno, pero aún así me dan ganas de golpearlos por lo que me dan buenos motivos.

Ahora, vamos en un avión que se dirije hacia Tokio, Japón, puesto que los chicos están en plan de estar nuevamente a cargo de mi seguridad y claro, las chicas.

No me quejo, pero igual ellos no me hablan y me aburro...

-En serio seguirán sin hablarme? -pregunto aunque ya sé las respuestas

-Lo siento alguien escucho algo, creo que aquí hay fantasmas -dice Jed

-No, creo que hay que llamar aún exorcista para que se lleve a ese fantasma, -Le sigue él juego Neil..

-Puede que lo mejor sea ignorarlo, puede que hasta se canse y se valla.. -Dios hasta Zack esta de su lado, solo me queda Kazu y no creo que él...

\- Basta..

Bien Kazu esta de mi lado él no...

Y no esperaba lo que diría después.. Y los chicos igual...

-Digo quizá la única razón por la que sigue aquí es porque le ponen demasiada atención, solo ignorenlo puede que entienda y se valla... -Dice Kazu, Dios!!! Hasta él esta en mi contra, deben de estar demasiado enojados si hasta Él que era Kunzite, en él pasado, se comporte de esa manera, digo de los demás lo he de esperar porque son un trio de infantiles, pero Kazu, bueno es cierto que de Kunzite a Kazu hay siglos de diferencia... No esperaba ese comportamiento tan infantil pero bueno que se le va a hacer...

-De acuerdo como quieran, pero cuando regresemos a Tokio y se quieran acercar a las chicas, no me busquen para decirles que hacer o como actuar... -me volteo y empiezo a contar mental mente

3...2...1...

-Bueno creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado. - dice Kazu, aunque en realidad era a él a quien esperaba que reaccionara ante lo que dije...

**\--FLASHBACK--**

_-valla, no creí que aumentarías tu condición de lucha tan rápido, -me dice mi maestro y amigo Kunzite_

_-bueno es que tengo un buen maestro, -digo con picardía_

_-gracias por lo que..._

_-pero que mal que se haya enfermado y tu me tengas que entrenar en su lugar..._

_-Endymion!!!_ _-_Grita_ con enfado Kuz, como le digo de cariño..._

_-que, es una broma_

_-bueno, pues como broma, también tendrás que quedarte a entrenar este fin de semana,_

_-que, Kuz, no puedes hacerme esto, -le digo con pena_

_-tan puedo como que ya lo hice, a menos que..._

_-a menos de que??, -pregunto enojado e irritado_

_-a menos que logres derribarme... -me dice con orgullo, pues nadie a lograrlo vencerlo, no por nada es mi maestro y mentor en batalla.._

_-eso es injusto, nadie a lograrlo, vencerte, mucho menos yo..._

_-entonces ya sabes,_

_-pero tengo una cita con mi princesa este fin de semana,_

_-pues ya sabes que hacer. Demustrame cuanto la amas..._

_-pues... -Estaba a punto de rendirme, pero no podía rendirme, un día sin ver a mi Serenity es como morir lentamente, no podía despediciar un día como ese en entrenar, de por si son escasos nuestros encuentros, que puede que no pensara mucho en mi respuesta_

_-de acuerdo. -y parece ser que le sorprendió mi respuesta_

_Ya habían pasado mínimo 10 minutos y parecía que no vería a mi princesa, hasta que una idea cruzo por mi mente.._

_-sabes?, a este paso creo que no lograre vencerte. -decía para ver que me diría._

_-vaya, creí que tu amor por la princesa era mas grande. -dice para distraerme_

_-eso no tiene nada que ver, pero es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, además, creo que ella no esta en una mejor situación que yo, pues tiene que convencer a Venus para que la deje venir y ciertamente primero me fusila a mi,... Quizás si se lo pides tú..._

_-oye, no creó que la guardiana de la princesa sea así, ella al igual que yo tiene que proteger a un malcriado, en ese punto estoy a su lado, digo de su lado, y porque tendría que ser yo -dice nervioso y logro esquivar sus ataques con facilidad, lo que indica que lo estoy distrayendo..._

_-si bueno puede que tengas algo de razón, pero aún así no me pienso rendir y además parece que ella te tiene un gran aprecio..._

_-escucha no tienes que derribarme sólo era para ver cuanto la amabas y ... Espera dijiste que ella me aprecia?, acaso ella te lo dijo? -pregunta_

_-no, pero eso se nota.. - de hecho eso es cierto pues siempre la encuentro observándolo.._

_-bueno entonces creo que si Venus ira, no sera necesario este entrenamiento,_

_-que, no, ahora no, te derribare, será una forma de probarme a mi mismo que puedo protegerla..._

_Al parecer caí en mi misma trampa, pues era cierto, ambos somos príncipes y aun así no puedo evitar pensar que la tengo que proteger, independientemente de que ambos tengamos unos guardias, pues si no soy capaz de derribar a Kuz, como protegerla de enemigos futuros?, así que lo mas lógico es entrenar_

_-oye no tan agresivo Endy..._

_-no voy a vencerte, para poder ir a ver a mi princesa_

_Y paso lo que nunca... Lo derribe_

**\--FIN DE FLASHBACK--**

-miren, para empezar la única razón por las que no les conté la vardad, fue que no quería que ustedes dejaran todos sus planes de futuro de lado por tener que estar siempre a mi lado, o de que se preocuparan por peligros futuros... Yo.. No quiero que desperdicien su vida por algo que ya no son... -les digo con toda verdad pues es cierto, no quiero que dejen de ser quienes son por mi...

-Darien no...

-Oigan me refiero a que a diferencia del pasado ustedes ya no tienen el deber para protegerme..

-Escucha Darien, creo que estas muy equivocado, protegerte nunca ha sido un deber y supongo que él que no hayas querido decirnos la verdad fue para no decirnos algo sobre este presente cierto?...

-pues supongo que para este momento no tienen sus recuerdo completos de ambas recarnaciones no???

-Supones bien. -comenta Jed a lo dicho por Kazu

-Solo tenemos retazos, al principio creimos que solo eran sueños y pesadillas

-bueno, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones durante él viaje..

-si, y mientras tanto quien nos recogerá?

-de eso no se preocupen ya tengo quien se ocupe de ello, una amiga de Andrew nos recogera...

-y quien es si se puede saber?

-no recuerdo su nombre...

**...**

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Japón, en una cafetería muy popular, él Crow Center, lleno de jóvenes y en especial de lindas jovencitas, ciertamente destacaban un grupo de cuatro chicas...

-Oigan chicas ya se enteraron, -exclama Mina con su ya reconocido estilo

-de que Mina, -dice con cansancio Rei

-Pues Darien, se lo acabo de escuchar al mismo Andrew por su celular...

-Darien regresará a Japón?, -dice la recién llegada de Serena

**\--CONTINUARA--**

**Chicos, siento la demora, pero se me borro él capitulo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y ciertamente no quedo tan igual, en especial la parte del recuerdo de Darien con Kazu, pero se hace lo que se puede...**

**Ya ingrese a Serena en la historia y pronto habrá un reencuentro entre Darien y Serena y algo mas...**

**Pero todo a su tiempo, pues primero acuñó poner más de Beryl y compañía...**

**O.. Acaso creyeron que regresaría sola???**

**Ahora e tenido problemas con el como ponerle personalidad al Shitennou... porque no se ha tenido casi nada de ellos en el manga y en el anime no son de mi agrado (solo Nephrite, pero no quisiera poner nada de su relación con Molly, asi que espero no se enojen) además creo que habra interacción con los Three lights, haber como me va... espero disfruten a y gracias**

eri.sau.ia, **no se me a olvidado actualizar, pero el trabajo no me ha dejado, ya luego de salir de vacaciones me da gripa, asi que es por eso la demora...**


	8. Aviso importante

**Para todos aquellos que siguen la historia, estoy bien y si terminaré la historia, la razón de mi ausencia es que estoy batallando con el celular, estoy tratando de escribir, pero me han pasado tantas cosas que no tengo cabeza para seguir escribiendo, por el momento, tengo la historia en la cabeza, solo me falta transcribirla, además de tiempo. a diferencia de muchos en mi trabajo no dieron la cuarentena a todos, o sea que gracias a Dios! tanto mi madre, hermana y yo tenemos empleo, y por lo tanto falta de tiempo, si todo sale bien en quizás en mi cumpleaños (16 de julio) suba algo, pero por lo pronto tardare bastante en escribir o subir la historia, pero no la dejaré tirada...**

**Y gracias por seguir mi historia!!!!!**


End file.
